<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sporty Girl Slash by wlf_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161719">Sporty Girl Slash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlf_sea/pseuds/wlf_sea'>wlf_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlf_sea/pseuds/wlf_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks he is alone in the locker room, only to find Seamus has been watching his early morning solo Quidditch practices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sporty Girl Slash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Huh“<br/>"Huh“<br/>Ron’s head jerks up. The quidditch locker rooms are usually empty this early. Even Harry said it was crazy for him to do the morning workouts when the sky was still dark out. But now the sounds of heavy breathing permeating the pre-shower silence. Ron sits in his boxers, the last item he had on before bathing. He says nothing, waiting for the intruder to reveal himself. Heart pounding, and he doesn’t know why.<br/>“Oi! You gave me a real fright there!” Two big smiles as the fellow Gryffindors recognized each other. “Getting some extra practice in before the game? That’s our favorite keeper. You keep all us lions proud.” Seamus was nearly beaming at this point. <br/>“I forgot you’re up running early most days. I can see you from my broom. I never get to see you so . . .” Ron’s voice diminishes. Seamus stands. Shorter than his peer. He is still breathing hard, each breath pumping out more sweat, soaking his clothes. They both feel the other’s heat. <br/>Realizing how close he is, Seamus backs up and begins to undress—planning to wash off too. “I mean what I said, Ron. The year sixes keep talking about you. We’re so happy its you on the team while Harry’s coaching. We’re gonna do cracker this year.” His shirt is off. Ron has stood up, his eyes directed just off Seamus’s frame. “Yea Harry’s great. Been a blast, really, being on the team.” <br/>“Why do you get up so early, Ron? I mean, if no one else is doing that”<br/>“You know, I gotta keep up”<br/>“I’d’ve thought at the Burrow you’d be on a broom before you could walk”<br/>“Mum’s actually quite strict about it, said we had to learn it here.”<br/>“Well, you’re bloody good”<br/>“Blimey, you’re a bloody good runner”<br/>“I’m not joking Ron.”<br/>“Well, nice to be good at something. Not exactly acing potions.” Ron abruptly turns around. He hadn’t moved in a minute and sees Seamus is just in underwear too. Ron heads towards the showers but stops. <br/>“Tell me about it. I have a herbology quiz I didn’t study for at all today.” The talk has become meaningless. He knows this, but he doesn’t want to stop.<br/>“After OWLs I’m not sure I’ll survive NEWTs”<br/>“Well we’ve got more than a year til those.” <br/>“All grown up then, I guess”<br/>Seamus stands up, turns around, now completely nude.<br/>“I guess we’ve grown a lot since we started here.”<br/>Ron cannot help himself and takes a quick glance down. He knows exactly what Seamus means by grown. He works so hard on keeping composure he doesn’t notice Seamus coming towards.<br/>“I mean look all this. You’re cut man now. We used to be skinny wee lads” Seamus stands close, holding his hand over Ron’s pecs and just far enough so as not to touch his skin. <br/>“Seamus . . .” Ron imagines jumping back, yelling, acting disgusted, but he does none of these things. He asks instead, “Why do you run around the Quidditch track every morning”<br/>“Why do watch every time?” Seamus isn’t looking at Ron’s face. He focused on his own hand, as if it’s not his own but object being levitated by an elementary charm.<br/>“I, I don’t know” <br/>Seamus takes control. He puts his hand down, right on the bare chest, and looks in to Ron’s eyes. All he can hear is blood in his ear and both of their breaths as he feels sweat on Ron’s chest, then neck before pulling him in for a kiss. <br/>It’s like fire. It’s absolutely freeing.  The blood instantly shoots through every vein and warmth fills all the nooks and crannies of the body. Hearts pound and cocks rise. Hands are at first frozen in shock but once they know the barrier is broken they get to work—exploring. How does hair feel to fingers running through it? Can the stubble on his cheek tell how long ago he shaved? How much of a man he is? How much moisture does he hold on his sides? His back? His ass? Will it last longer if I pull him in?<br/>Seamus pecks at Ron’s face, moving towards the neck. Ron thought of vampires as he felt the lips on his neck. He had read about the pain, but this was pleasure. He heard the embarrassingly loud slurp before like electricity the pleasure hit him. Sinking to the floor, taking Seamus down. The hands keep mapping the other. Ron’s back is on the ground, Seamus is feeling over his nipples and staring right at his face. Ron looks at something else staring straight at him and reaches for Seamus’s bulging bell end extending from a dark bush. Seamus gasps as he feels Ron’s fingers clamp around his cock. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he leans down and kisses the nipples. He then sucks on it and the few red hairs around it. Ron moans. He feels this. His heart feels it. His dick feels it and wants more.<br/>Seamus is eager, so he moves right down. Finally pulling off Ron’s boxers to see all that red fur, and all that fleshy cock. He sticks his nose straight in the center of the balls to take a whiff. Every bead of sweat has dripped down here, the liquid’s surface tension holding fast to Ron’s skin like this other tension pulling Seamus in. He sticks his tongue out and takes a long lick from the base all the way to the top, flicking the foreskin with his tongue. <br/>Ron exclaims, “Ahh,” with pleasure and squirms as Seamus covers the head with his mouth. The skin all over Ron’s penis is soft. Seamus begins to bob his head up and down, like he’d always imagined, trying to get his tongue in all the right places. Ron is crooning, “Oh … Ah ... Ohhh,” as the warm takes over. The sparks of pleasure rise, and he knows what is coming. <br/>“Stop”<br/>“What? It’s not good?”<br/>“No it’s,” Ron gives off a sly chuckle, “Bloody brilliant”<br/>“What’s wrong mate?” Seamus is getting worried”<br/>“Come with me,” Ron commands. They both understand. Seamus brings his waist, and dick, to meet Ron’s, and they start stroking. This they’ve done before. But why no try something new? Seamus brushes Ron’s hand away, and takes with one hand both of their cocks. He slowly slides his hand up and down the two members, one circumcised, one not, together and leans down to once again put his tongue in Ron’s mouth. Ron can’t help but moan. Seamus sits up straight and separates their rods, taking Ron’s johnson in one hand and his own in the other. He strokes furiously. Ron can’t believe his dick is being handled by another. Seamus can’t believe he can feel Ron’s balls with his own. Neither can believe the pleasure. <br/>Ron looks at Seamus, groans. Looks at his cock, moans. The warmth grows. The tensions grows. He feels overcome until. “AAAaahh” Seamus shouts, warm semen squirting on Ron’s chest. He keeps pulling on Ron and Ron keeps moaning until he comes. Everything is locked in place for a second. That fire and freedom has completely taken over and he is staring straight at Seamus and feels the shock of pleasure all over, mouth agape. He sees Seamus lean down and nearly screams as Seamus cleans his dick with spit. <br/>The Irish boy comes up and lays his head on Ron’s chest, now wet with sweat and come. They have forgotten all precaution, for the time being. No one speaks. Each just listens to the other’s breathing.<br/>“Huh”<br/>“Huh”<br/>“Huh”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>